


near earth object

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Introspection kinda, Love, M/M, Oneshot, not very detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I choose you. Tooru repeats to himself as he falls asleep, staring at the outline of Hajime’s face in the low light, taking refuge in the hand gently clasped with his own.I choose you.





	near earth object

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I wrote because I had the need to write. Pretty short and not very detailed. I don't even know what I was trying to do here.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Tooru meets Hajime, the taller boy with the spikey hair and pretty green eyes is bouncing a soccer ball between his knees, exclaiming loudly in annoyance each time the ball falls into the grass. They’re both in elementary school. Hajime has just moved in down the street. After school, they meet in the small park a few minutes walk from school.

 

Short summers spent reflexively together. Cold winters pass with warm drinks and red cheeks. In less than a year from when they met, Tooru can’t remember life without his best friend. Plus, he really doesn’t have too.

 

One day, Tooru brings his volleyball to the park and sets it at Hajime’s head, giggling at his friend’s startled yelp when the light thing falls on his shoulder. “Play with me, Iwa-chan!”

 

“Drop the -chan already, Shittykawa.”

 

“Such foul language, Iwa-chan! What would your mother say?” Tooru teases, with a pronounced “ _ tsk _ .”

 

Hajime throws the ball back at Tooru and sets his soccer ball carefully beneath a cherry tree. Ignoring Tooru’s taunt, he replies, “teach me. I know that you’ll just bug me until I let up, anyway.”

  
  


Tooru doesn’t make hard choices. He just digs his heels in until someone else forces his hand. He’s always been selfish that way. Still, he sticks to whomever he trusts, chooses them over all else. And “them” has always been Hajime. So of course it hurts (just a bit) when Hajime chooses the unnamed vice-captain of the soccer team, Freckles-kun as he calls the guy, over Tooru and the volleyball club in their last year of primary school.

 




 

So it’s a surprise when Hajime seemingly chooses Tooru.

 

Hajime quits the soccer team in the middle of Junior High. He says nothing of it, and begins to spend more and more time on the volleyball court. Tooru doesn’t ask. As they practice a particularly difficult spike, the thought of mentioning it crosses his mind. The soccer team  _ was _ going to nationals for the second time in recent years. Hajime was a strong player, too. 

 

Tooru never does asks. Not until years later, at least.

 

Before he falls asleep at night he thinks,  _ Iwa-chan chose me, so I guess that’s enough for now. _




Aoba Josai’s soccer team is strong. They aren’t a powerhouse, but they’ve been to the prefecture finals in the past, and it seems that they’re headed that course again in the year that Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime enter their first year of high school. Hajime has a friend on the team. A short guy with ugly hair and forehead acne. Tooru certainly isn’t the smallest bit upset at how Hajime skips out on every other optional Saturday practice so that he can watch the soccer games. On those following Sundays, Hajime has made it habit to stay an extra few hours to practice after the coaches and team have left, spiking toss after toss until his palm goes numb.. Tooru raises an eyebrow and teases.  _ Why so wound up? Did Hina-chan not accept your chocolates? Guilty about skipping again?  _ Hajime serves a ball to the back of his head.

 




“The soccer team went to nationals.” Tooru tells Hajime one day. It’s been a bleary week, and the forecast predicts heavy rain that evening.

 

“I know. Saito wants me to watch him next Friday if they make it to the semifinals.”

 

“You know that we have a practice match against Dateko that day, don’t you, Iwa-chan?’

 

“Yes. I’m sure that you’ll manage without me, Oikawa .”

 

Tooru pouts. Hajime flicks his nose. They don’t mention it again.

 

The soccer team loses in the quarter finals. Hajime doesn’t go to Tokyo. The team wins 4 of 5 sets against Dateko. Hajime scores more than twenty points across the five games. (Not that Tooru was counting.)

  
  


Tooru gets a scholarship to attend a school in Tokyo. They have a decent team. Hajime is scouted by a different school, a small college in Akita. A no-name sciences university with little honor or clout. His mother convinces him to take his chance. After receiving new of his son’s scholarship, Tooru’s father tells him that the family will pay for half of room and board so long as their eldest son excels in both volleyball and his studies. Tooru takes his few most precious possessions in a large duffel, hauling the heavy thing on and off the train. On the 2 and a half hour ride to a new supposed chapter in his life, he learns that, according Google, Akita city is five hours from Tokyo by train. Six-hundred kilometers has never felt so far.

 




 

At first, they call each other nearly every night.

 

_ The girls here are so cute, Iwa-chan! _

_ Aren’t girls cute everywhere? _

 

_ The volleyball team is pretty small. I’m a starter. The other setter’s this annoying kid who can pinpoint toss just like Tobio-chan. He’s face is kinda weird and his eyebrows suck, so at least I still win overall. _

_ You really are a terrible person, you know that? And I’m sure you won’t lose to the new genius setter, Crappykawa. But I guess this means you’ve found at least one unattractive setter. You still haven’t gotten over how Kageyama-kun’s objectively attractive, have you? _

 

_ Tobio-chan has a terrible face! _

Hajime probably rolls his eyes.

 

_ My girlfriend broke up with me. It’s all your fault, Iwa-cha. She says I should date you instead. She thinks that I talk about you too much. As if! _

_ Hah? No one with half a brain would want to date you. I don’t take it personally. _

 

_So mean, Iwa-chan!_

 




 

A few months into the term, their talks become less frequent. Tooru dates his first guy. College has been a lot of firsts. First time getting shitfaced drunk. First time realizing he’s probably been in love with his childhood friend for more than a decade. First time hanging up on said friend. First time ignoring said friend’s concerned calls.  Not the first time lying to Iwaizumi Hajime, saying he’s definitely alright.

 

Tooru’s first boyfriend is a year older than him, five centimeters shorter, and on the basketball team. Their relationship consists of frantic kisses behind locked doors, casual dates to the local burger chain, and way too much hush-hush for Tooru’s liking. They break up after two months. After Tooru makes a harsh quip that hits too close to home. He figures he deserves the backhand to the face. He never mentions any of it to Hajime. 

 

“Hajime’s come home for break. Why don’t you come home, too? You’ve been getting good marks. I’m sure you can afford a week off, darling.”

 

Tooru takes the first train headed back towards Sendai station, two hours after his last class.

 

The first thing Tooru notices is that Hajime has grown. Apparently some guys don’t stop growing until their 20’s. Tooru can’t be the only freak of nature. (He’s grown .5 centimeters since high school.)

 

The second thing Tooru notices is the hair. Hajime has let is grow out a bit, but it’s still as spiky ever. Something about it is more mature, though. It suits him. 

 

Of course Tooru takes this chance to ask:

 

_ Has Iwa-chan got a girlfriend? _

 

Hajime frowns and nods no. An impish grin breaks out on Tooru’s face. “I guess that I’m still the only one who appreciates your charm~.”

 

Iwazumi kicks his shin with his bare heel and frowns some more. 

 

“So how’s your team been doing?”

 

“We’re training really hard. The first official matches of the season are after break. The coach is a take-no-prisoners kinda lady. She’s nice, though. I think.”

 

“You think?” Tooru snorts. “Girls must still be alien creatures to Iwa-chan. Such a shame.” He makes a teasing mock pout.

 

“She’s in her sixties, idiot.”

  
  


They spend the week wandering aimlessly around town, catching up and falling back into routine that feels as easy as breathing, as easy as volleyball. 

 

They run into the shrimp from Karasuno. Hajime holds Tooru by the back of his sweater to stop him from going at it with the (still) short (now) second-year. When Kageyama arrives at the scene, Hajime drags Tooru away as he glares and sticks his tongue out at the wide blue-eyed setter who appears to have grown a good four centimeters taller at least since the tournament. ( _ Unfair _ .)

 

That same day, they arrive at a small, unkept playground in a quiet neighborhood. Hajime finds a kid-size, bright pink soccer ball sitting under the rusted metal slide. He kicks it between his feet while Tooru swings high on the small swing set, unconcerned with the questionable structural integrity of the decrepit installment. After jumping off the seat at the top of a powerful swing, landing on his ass with an undignified noise, Tooru asks, “why did you quiet soccer, anyway?”

 

“It’s been five years, Oikawa, does it matter?”

 

“Yeah. You could’ve gone to nationals.  _ We _ never went to nationals.”

 

“I guess it just didn’t matter much to me at the time. I think one day after practice, the one you decided to crash _ , goddamnit,  _ my captain asked me to chose you and volleyball or soccer. I never really thought about it that way, and my captain was a bit of an ass, so I just quit.”

 

“Aww, Iwa-chan! You chose me over soccer. How noble!”

 

Hajime frowns. “It was the obvious choice.”

 

Tooru throws his arm around his best friend’s shoulders and sighs into his neck, head resting against  _ Hajime’s  _ ear. He smiles, soft and genuine, and looks up at the sky. The evening is bleeding red and the golden light of the setting sun turns Hajime’s viridian irises to fiery jade. A smile, small yet content, spreads across the former ace’s face. Tooru watches it out of the corner of his eye.

 

_ Dumbass,  _ Tooru thinks he can hear him say.

 

 




 

They talk regularly again after break. Tooru has convinced Hajime of the wonders of Skype. They call each other at the most random of times.

 

12:46 AM, a two hour debate about who’ll win the U-21 world championship. Tooru owes Hajime ¥500 after Cuba beats Russia 3 to 2 after the final game ends 42 to 40. 

 

4:02 AM, Tooru can’t sleep. He tells Hajime about the new alien documentary produced by some Western television company.

 

6:28 AM, Hajime calls his cell phone, waking Tooru up with an unpleasant start.  _ Why didn’t you tell me about it? Why didn’t you tell me about your shitty ass knee, Crappykawa?  _ Tooru deletes the voice message and goes back to sleep until 1 PM.

 

12:35 PM,  _ Are you alright? Your mom’s been pretty concerned.  _ Tooru answers, puts on his best fake cheer, and hangs up first. He never hangs up first. Not since last time.

 

1:57 PM, Hajime calls, ringing until he gets an answer.

 

“You don’t have too say anything, but hear me out.”

 

_ A deep breath. Tooru panics. _

 

“I’m dating a guy. I’m gay… or bi… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I’ve I liked known since the first year of high school. I’m sorry. He told me I should be more open about it, so here I am, I guess. Sorry, again.”

 

“Does he play volleyball?”

 

“Yeah. He’s the starting setter. Is that really all you have to say?”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Also, uh, I can’t go home for next break. There’s an important training camp, and, uh, I’m giving my parents some time and space to think about.. er…  _ this. _ ”

 

In the background, a muffled voice purrs lowly, “why are you so nervous about this, Hajime? He  _ is  _ you closest friend since childhood, yes? You should be able to tell him anything.”

 

Tooru feels something twist in his gut at the sound of it. Hajime’s name on Boyfriend-chan’s tongue.

 

“I accept you, Hajime. It’s really fine. I won’t be going home either, so I guess that’s both of us. Good luck in the tournament! I hope that you and your boyfriend are very happy together.”

 

[ call ended… ]

[ 00:3:06 ]

 

8:26 PM

 

“Hey. I’m really worried about you. You wanna talk about it?”

 

“I’m fine, Hajime.”

 

“You sound like shit.”

 

“I’m _ fine,  _ Iwa-chan.”

 

“Sakuri and I are taking a break. He says our relationship is bad for the team. We still play well together…”

 

“ _ Sakurai _ this,  _ Sakurai _ that. Do you really care, Iwa-chan?”

 

His tone is scathing and harsh. Yet hurt and desperate. Hajime seems at a loss for words.

 

“Of course I fucking care.”

 

“Just. Just call me again tomorrow. We can talk then.”

 

“Okay. I’ll do that. I’m hanging up now. Is that okay? Are you sure you’re in a good place right now?”

 

“I’m not gonna do something dumb, if that’s what you’re worried about,  _ okasan. _ ”

 

A pause and a sigh. 

 

“My roommate's hidden all the booze, and my therapist has stopped my painkiller refills.”

 

“Okay. Stay safe, Tooru.”

 

[ call ended … ]

[ 6:03 ]

 

_ Tooru. Oikawa. Shittykawa. _

 

So much nicer than _ Sakurai.  _ So much more natural.

 

Tooru doesn’t even cry himself to sleep anymore. He doesn’t even think about it anymore.

  
  


It’s Karasuno vs. Aoba Jousai in the Miyagi prefecture finals. Karasuno is sharper and bolder than ever. As much as Tooru loathes to admit it, Tobio-chan seems to have begun to use his head and develop is game sense.  _ How infuriating.  _ Chibi-chan is probably trying to use his brain a bit more, too, by the strained look on his face once Karasuno ends up two points behind in the third set. The freak duo is strong, and they’ve certainly made each other stronger. Tooru’s in the middle of a mental list detailing all the ways that Tobio-chan doesn’t deserve to be such an idiot genius when he feels familiar presence standing over him.

Slowly, he turns his head and look sup. Hajime looks down at him with a curious poker face. Tooru would laugh at him in any other situation. Instead he stares back, hiding the hurt in his eyes behind a blank look. Gradually, Hajime’s expression crumbles into something gentler.

 

“I… I’ve missed you, Tooru.”

 

“Getting all sentimental now, Iwa-chan? It’s not like much has happened.” Tooru tries to train his eyes on the game, but instead  takes in the natural lines of Hajime’s arm, his face, the way his shoulders hang when he’s unsure.

 

“It’s not like much happened. Stop being such a  _ mother _ , Iwa-chan. I can take care of myself.” Tooru doesn’t even notice unusual usage of his given name.

 

“I worry, Shittykawa. You’ve been avoiding me,” Hajime says slowly, still standing between Tooru and his view of the courts. “Hell, you could’ve at least told me you’d be back in Sendai for break.”

 

“You’re blocking my view, Iwa-chan.”

 

Hajime sits down in the seat next to Tooru, eyeing his friend out of the corner of his eye.

 

The third set ends 25-23, Aoba Jousai’s win. Karasuno has taken the last two. 

 

“Did… did… Hinata just kiss Kageyama-kun’s hand? Shit, that’s pretty gay.”

 

Tooru giggles. And then he laughs. It’s a disjointed sound, organic and unfiltered.

 

“You owe me  ¥1000. I have a sixth sense for this stuff.”

 

“That doesn’t mean they’re dating. They could just be…”

 

“Friends? Seriously, Iwa-chan? You said it yourself  _ that’s pretty gay _ . Trust my gaydar here.”

 

“Your gaydar?  Isn’t that a queer people thing? Aren’t you straight?”

 

“No.”

 

“You. You what? _ ” _

 

“I, Oikawa Tooru am probably gayer than Tobio-chan and Chibi-chan… combined.”

 

“ _ This _ is how you come out? You’re for real, right?”

 

“Who even says ‘for real’ anymore, Iwa-chan?”

 

“You’re evading.”

 

“Leave it. I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

 

Hajime doesn’t say say much for the rest of the game.

 

After Karasuno takes home the award, Tooru is the first to stand, flinching involuntarily as he puts his weight on his bad knee. Hajime takes note and says nothing.

 

“8:00?”

 

“Where?”

 

“The cherry tree in the park where we first met.”

 

“Okay. See ya, Iwa-chan.”

 

As his passive face settles back into a deep frown, Hajime watches Tooru go, noticing the way his gait consistently avoids putting the full weight of his body on his right leg.

  
  


“I love you, Hajime. I’m gay and I’ve been in love with you since before I can remember clearly.”

 

“You complete and total  _ idiot, _ Tooru. You could’ve told me sometime before all this.”

 

“All what? What really happened? Nothing important.”

 

“I. Whatever. You can just go on thinking your feelings, you yourself, us,  **_we_ ** _ aren’t important.” _

 

Tooru runs a hand through his hair. “We are important. You are so important to me.”

 

“Well anyway, I love you too, Tooru. I think I realised it back in Junior High. When I chose you. Isn’t that what loving someone is? Choosing them before other stuff?”

 

“Your innocent romantic is showing, Iwa-chan.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“You know you love me!”

 

“Too soon.”

 

_ I choose you.  _ Tooru repeats to himself as he falls asleep, staring at the outline of Hajime’s face in the low light, taking refuge in the hand gently clasped with his own.

 

_ I choose you. _

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me much needed validation in life. No seriously, if you liked it or have any comments please comment.


End file.
